memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F)
:For the mirror universe counterpart, see . | registry = NCC-1701-F | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | commander = Captain Va'Kel Shon | status = active (2410) | icon1 = }} The USS ''Enterprise'' ( ) was a 25th century Federation starship, an vessel launched in the year 2409 under the command of Captain Va'Kel Shon. ( ) Service history and disposition Captain Data was offered command of the vessel, but ultimately refused. ( ) Following the destruction of the , Captain Shon and many of the other surviving crew members of that ship were reassigned to the newly launched starship Enterprise, on Data's recommendation. ( , ) One of the ship's first engagements was as part of a fleet to retake Deep Space 9 from a brief accidental Dominion occupation of the station. The station was successfully recovered. ( ) The Enterprise deployed Shon to an Iconian gateway on New Romulus. Shon's first officer Commander Samuel Winters subsequently commanded the ship in battle against an Elachi fleet that entered the Jouret system through a space gate. After the battle was over the Enterprise scanned the gateway only to have its computers automatically lock up in accordance with the Omega Directive after detecting Omega particles. ( ) Later the Enterprise followed the and through another gate over the star at the center of the Solanae Dyson sphere and engaged an Undine fleet that blasted its way into the Jenolan Dyson sphere. Shon then became embroiled in a three-way standoff with the other two flagships' captains over political control of the sphere, which was temporarily defused by some fast talking by Rear Admiral Tuvok. ( ) The Enterprise-F later returned to the Jenolan Dyson Sphere as part of a Federation delegation present at a summit to discuss ownership of the sphere as well as the threat posed by the Undine. The summit was cut short when a massive Undine armada appeared, using the Iconian gateway in the Jenolan sphere to enter the Alpha Quadrant and launch an assault on Earth. The Enterprise-F secured the moon while the flagships of the Romulan Republic and Klingon Empire eliminated the Undine vessels over Earth. Once it was discovered that the attack was a diversion to the Undine's true target of Qo'noS, the Enterprise gathered as many Starfleet vessels as possible before heading to the Klingon homeworld to assist in the counterattack. During the battle, the Undine revealed a massive new planet-killer, Captain Shon using the Enterprise's Aquarius attack craft to destroy it by ramming it head-on. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise-F participated in Starfleet's final stand against the Iconians in the Sol System. (STO mission: Midnight) Alternate timelines In alternate timelines, other versions of the Enterprise-F entered service in the late 24th or early 25th centuries. Alternate 2382–2388 :This section describes the alternate timeline ''Enterprise-F established as an vessel in service from 2382 to 2388 in .'' | registry = NCC-1701-F | affiliation = Federation, Starfleet | status = 2382–2388 | icon1 = }} In the War of the Prophets, an alternate future encountered by the crew of the in 2374, the Enterprise-F was launched in 2382 following the destruction of the , and was commanded by Admiral Jean-Luc Picard, who was later succeeded by Captain William T. Riker. The Enterprise was lost with all hands, including Tom Paris, Geordi La Forge and Deanna Troi when the Grigari destroyed Earth in 2388. The ship was the first of its class and it was stated that it was the Defiant to the tenth power. It also possessed a multi-vector assault mode; built with the purpose of combating the Grigari threat. ( ) :The timeline in which this vessel existed was aborted when the ''Defiant was returned to its own time, and the red wormholes were destroyed.'' Alternate 2408 :This section describes the alternate timeline ''Enterprise-F in the year 2408 in }}.'' }} In an alternate future timeline encountered by the crew of the in 2368, the Enterprise-F was in service in 2408 and was commanded by Commodore Data. In this timeline, the Enterprise-F had a crew of 2,023, including a chameloid named . ( }}) :The timeline in which this ship existed was aborted when Deanna Troi was saved from death in 2368. Specifications Personnel :See main article: [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) personnel|USS ''Enterprise (NCC-1701-F) personnel]].'' Auxiliary craft *''Thelasa, Captain's yacht ( ) Appendices Connections Background Cryptic Studios held a contest allowing fans to enter designs for the new ''Enterprise in early 2011. By mid-year the judges had selected a final design, and detailed renderings were posted in August. The ship appeared for the first time in the . External link * * category:federation starships category:odyssey class starships category:25th century Federation starships